User talk:Rod12/Archive 2
Kyle Rayner I don't read the comics, and until I see the information posted on Kyle's article I will go by what is listed there and only there. --Revan's Exile 23:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Let me put it this way the only time I have ever bought a DC comic was to get the Green Lantern Ring promo ring. Even then I just flipped through the thing looking at the pictures. --Revan's Exile 00:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Hiya Rod12, just wanted to say thank you for the somewhat unexpected appointment :) Was a bit surprised and wanted to let you know that I am honoured by the promotion. Will try and do my best. Anyway thanks again! Darth Batrus 13:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Same to you mate, only just got online to say it but hope you've had a good one and enjoy the rest of the holidays! Adam I got a few graphic novels too, 3 Batman and Watchmen, i got a lot of other awesome stuff too! Happy New Year to you aswell! Adam Happy New Year I'm back from my vacation and i'm trying to work on updating all the space sector pages. Also, I have even more Orange Lantern Sketches but i have no idea who they are. Any ideas of where i should put them? DarkLantern1806 Picture problems I noticed a problem this morning. several images have just stopped working and no longer show up. I'll work on reuploading some but i'm just curious if you know what could have caused it? DarkLantern1806 Mark Strong I'm pretty sure he hasn't been officially confirmed yet mate so I dont think he should be listed yet on the movie page. Doomlurker 18:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Templates Templates don't take long, just tell me the colours and I'll make them. Doomlurker 19:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Template:Infobox White Object, Template:Infobox White Corps and Template:Infobox White |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Whitemember}} White Lantern Corps Member Would you mind if i moved the majority of this talk page to an archive? It just seems to take a very long time to edit because its so full. Doomlurker 21:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Done you just need to add an image to the archive. Theres a years worth of messages there: User talk:Rod12/Archive 1‎. - Adam The white lantern stuff should be interesting and like you said I dont think the Entity will stay with Sinestro for long. Did you hear that the Flash film might be moving into production soon? - Adam Sorted the Sinestro thing mate, and yep I can't wait for the DC movies to start getting made. - Adam Yeah I heard the news, sounds good! The Sinestro thing was a mistake on my half but like you said its sorted now, so no problems. Talk later. - Adam I should like to speak to you When you get the chance Imp What i should like to discuss, is whether or not to allow the article creation of a White Lantern Corps. I have the distinct feeling that I read somewhere that the creators said there would not be one, and as such Sinestro becoming the host of the Life Entity does not, yet at least, justify its existence. Imp Former Green Lantern Members Hey man, long time no ... talk. well i was just checkin up and i saw that the former green lantern corps members list was still pretty ... not done. well i jsut wanted to see if you wanted me to make new pages for all the new lanterns. i know im not the best at creating pages but i could get good pictures and information for all those lanterns. well talk to you later.Json1134 00:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) hay man i did a few of them but i feel like something is missing. if you could give me a few pointers thatd be great. thanksJson1134 20:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Can do I'll get to it ASAP. Should be fun, though not much to do, seen as how the WLC has only just been established Imp The Greed Entity Do you know why Hal Jordan said that line about Gonzo in Green Lantern: Agent Orange? Imp Hey You can do the Sinestro pages if you want. I haven't ever been to a convention. Enjoy the NYCC! The Riddle image is pretty cool and the embodiment image is awesome! I was waiting to see all of the embodiments i was not disappointed! -Adam What I read about the Compassion Entity is that it reaches out to all so it has many arms (hence the octopus/squid). It will be interesting to see more about them. I haven't really been following Green Arrow, but I don't think they really need to change it. Like you say he's not the punisher so killing only when necessary is a must. -Adam White Lantern Corps I think it might be best to put it under protection until something more official comes. Seems like a fair move if it keeps getting edited and people put their own version of the oath in it. Darth Batrus 21:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I say protect it. As long as you can update it its not a problem. - Doomlurker 21:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I think when adding the pros and cons, locking the page until further notice is a good idea, at least until the official oath comes out. Imp Maltusians Rod, I should like to know how to remove the name additions to the Maltus page, as I should like to make a page named "Maltusians", which would go into the species rather than the planet. I cannot do this however, as the maltus page is technically called Maltusians as well. - Imp Templates He has changed the colouring of all the templates. Its up to you if you like the new colours or not. If not then revert his edits. Coming up for exams so not having a huge amount of editing time. - Doomlurker 19:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The colors I was changing the body to was the web color that most closely resembles the color of light each corps represents (i.e. electric violet, electric indigo, electric blue, etc.). I apaologize for any inconvenience I may have offered you and appreciate the compliments on the other work I've done. You will have no issues with me in the future. I do not usually edit, but I visit your site often. Just reply to this message. I'll check back regularly. User:98.221.199.178 I've created a username. You'll be seeing me around. I updated the Space Sector template; I made it quick as I have something pressing to do this evening. I can change the shades and font colors if you want. Just let me know what you think. I'll be back tomorrow night. - Markio21 02:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Rod Thanks for that heads up, but I think if I did it again it'd be a hollow sentiment. I think I'll introduce myself in passing here if I come across him Imp Guardian of Avarice Hey Rod, I created Template:Infobox Guardian of Avarice based on the Orange light of avarice, Black primary color of the uniform, and the Blue skin of the Oan. Let me know what you think. I'm heading out for the night. Talk to you soon. - Markio21 03:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Brightest day Sound like a good plan. Did you do this with the Blackest Night? maybe we should? - Adam Haven't had the exams yet, its the build up to them thats keeping me busy! nice work with the featured articles. Let me know what you decide with the Blackest Night Issues. - Adam 3-Green Lanterns Heya Rod, just to confirm, you essentially want me to update those articles based on current events in the comics? Sure, I can do that. I can't remember Stel doing that much but will see what I can dig up and will update those articles. Darth Batrus 21:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Guardians of the Universe rewrite Hi Rod, just wanted to let you know that a pet project of mine has involved writing a more comprehensive history for the Guardians of the Universe article located on my personal page. Anyway, I wanted to know your opinions on it. There are still some additions and images that need to be added but I think its quite comprehensive. I added the recent Blackest Night and Brightest Day information. My intention is it to replace the main article since its more detailed and spaced out. I think one of the problems is that some of the events in the history of the Guardians have no definite date so my placement can be seen as being somewhat consisting of speculation. Darth Batrus 19:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid not I'm afraid I don't think I'll be able to help much with the space sector pages, Rod, I really just don't have the time, the only real change I made was to the template, where I put the Corps. into order from Rage to Love Imp Space Sector Project Hey Rod, I have no problem working on the Space Sector Project, I'll start Wednesday. Just let me know anything specific you want done. I can do the research for planets and lanterns. - Markio21 13:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Understood, Rod. I'll see what I can get started today, but I'll really have time starting tomorrow. - Markio21 11:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rod. I've been sick for a while. I'll start again soon. - Markio21 03:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I'll be gone again next week, but I should be back for good after that. Anyway, I'll see what I can get done between now and then. - Markio21 05:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Update Im on issue 365 out of nearly 700, not had loadsa time to do a lot of editing, just a few bits here and there. - Doomlurker 23:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Darkest knight Are you going to include Earth-32. It is the lantern earth. Pictures Aye, no problem, they asked me on my devart account. Imp 1,000 That's great news, I think its quite an accomplishment! - Doomlurker 17:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay But where is the page that you made? I only made that page because there wasn't one linked from issue 46 Imp You know, I can understand that i might have infringed upon your particular job here, and perhaps I should not have done that, but it seems to me at least that you lied, and I can't say I'm terribly pleased about that Imp My irritation came from the fact that you deleted my page and my image, telling me that the page already existed, and the image already uploaded. If you were referring to something else, then I'm sorry for getting angry, but from my perspective, what you had done was delete the page I had created, which took a while to fully write, check for errors and whatnot, and then created your own in its place, which I saw you did the next day, and which doesn't even have the synopsis of the story on it that my page did. I think from this impression you'll understand my feelings of betrayal Imp That's fine, and I should be happy to work the Synopsis of the pages, though I may nto be able to do all of them as the comic store near me has, what we might call, a rather selective supplier, meaning I don't always get the issue when it comes out, sometimes not until I purchase the hardback cover books several months later. I'm pleased we sorted this out though, my apologies for my contribution to the problem Imp Featured articles I'm liking the Aquaman, Batman and Wonder Woman ones. I did see Wonder Woman's new costume. Its alright, i prefer her classic look but oh well. - Doomlurker 18:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Dexstar and Guardians names If you say that was his origin, that's fine, personally when I read it I thought someone had just put it there to be funny, but I haven't read the most recent comic yet, so I could be wrong As to the Guardians, I'm not entirely sure. Most of these names that were used were created before the Crisis, and therefore their use is probably outdated rather than the Guardian being dead or left. Though that detail is likely peripheral, so yes, I say move the names over Imp New DC Movie Universe Check out the new Wikia dedicated to DC Entertaint/Warner Bros. single Movie Universe featuring Batman Begins, The Dark Knight and Green Lantern! http://newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 17:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Featured articles Nice work as always. I'm awaiting results for my exams so i won't really know how I've done until I get them but I don't think they went too bad. The Green Lantern film is looking increasingly better the more I see of it and the Thor trailer was amazing, I can't wait for these films! - Doomlurker 20:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I need a ride to the meeting room of the Guardians. Don't forget to pick me up before going to the meeting room. Rodney Leon Potts No Objection No objection to the appointment. By the bye, I had forgotten the Secret Origins synopsis pages as a matter of fact, though hope to get to them soon now that you have reminded me of them. I shall try to fit it in between my Uni work, drawing and writing. Good day to you, Rod Imp Markio21 Heya Rod12, just commenting on what you said on my talk page. I pretty much agree, I think he has been doing a good job and has been quite active recently with both the Space Sector pages and the Lantern articles. Anyway, have to go so you take care and chat with you later. Darth Batrus 08:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Markio and merger I agree with the Markio promotion. As for the merger message I read it and your reply. I don't like the idea but they haven't listened to you anyway and messaged me so until that time I'll just leave it alone. - Doomlurker 15:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I should be most grateful If you would simply banish that usurping child from this site again, please. He or she seems bent on trying to sound intelligent by throwing my words back at me, and being impudent, rude, and obnoxious to all of us who dare speak to them. They have caused nothing but trouble, and has an audacity scarcely to be described Imp I have to wonder what's stopping them coming back again, though Imp Oh quite, you were much more patient than I was with them. Their manners were abominable, I just couldn't stand them with their blatant disregard for our opinions and in put. Oh well, eventually they may get bored of it and leave. Till then, a good day to you Rod Imp Consideration Do you think perhaps that this Boba Vett person might be Bold Clone again? Their first impression gives me a vague suspicion. Also they seem intent on doing similar things but to different pages. I tell you this not to turn you against this person, for I have no idea who they are, they could be someone utterly unrelated, but just to put you on guard. Imp :Hey, just wanted to say this: I'm sorry if I sound like a former rude member, but I've been on wikis with total jerks in command, so being harsh to others is my first reaction. That said, I'm removing a quote that makes absolutely NO sense without any additional context, which the quote fails to provide. So why is the worthless quote kept up there? --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vhett']] 01:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Correction It is Bold Clone, and I refuse to converse with them any more, for they show me utterly no respect whatsoever, and in their anxiety to tell me how narrow minded and inconsiderate I am, that they refuse to listen to me. I am loathe to leave such a burden to you, but despite my staff status, and authority from that position over them, I have no powers to impose consequences upon them other than to reverse their damage and impetuous habit of imposing their opinions on us. I wish you a good day, Rod Imp :I would just like to say in my defence, that Imp is not a sysop, and so is not an official wiki staff member. So why should I show him extra respect when he does not hold a position that would ask it? :Imperial Misanthrope lives up to his name when he refuses to listen to me. Perhaps you are a little more open-minded, seeing as you are an official site sysop? :And perhaps you could do something about how Imp is trying to impose his opinion on me by refusing to even acknowledge my argument? --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vhett']] 02:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Look Rod, it is 'them, look. I tried working it out with them, and I apologise us acting like children, but as I say, I tried http://greenlantern.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:BobaVett&diff=18675&oldid=18672 Imp :...And you know what? Nobody is ''still even paying attention to what I'm saying. All I'm getting from Imp is 'get over not having your way' and now he's trying to get me banned? How is that fair? Is ANYONE willing to hear me out with an open mind? --[[User:BobaVett|'''Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vhett']] 14:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) New editor Well as I say, it wasn't so much the editing they did. As you saw if you looked at that link to the deleted conversation we had, we actually resolved the issue by moving the quote that was there to a more reasonable place, and I finding a more appropriate quote for the top fo the page. That was not the issue. My issue with them, though perhaps I could have made this clearer to them, was that they seemed to have no common courtesy. I was brought up, as I'm sure most people are, to respect tenure and seniority. I'm not sure of your opinion on this, but I have devoted a lot of time and energy to this web site, and feel that I have the right to a little respect in regard to the amount fo work I've put into it. As I say, I don't know what your view may be on this, and the person refused to be cooperative in any way. It's rather aggravating when someone seems intent on nothing but insults and surliness instead of actually addressing the problem. If they're willing to leave off on trying to quote my own words against me every five seconds, and not disassemble the site, I'd be perfectly happy to let things be Imp PS. I'm not sure where Boba got the idea I want them banned. The point of my last message was to indicate that they are indeed Bold Clone, that's all. I do not hold grudges as a general rule, and bear them no lasting ill will. I should also like to point out should Boba read this message,that I am not closed minded. Refusing to acknowledge an argument that is entirely beside the point so as not to get distracted from the main point is called determination, not closed mindedness. New Editor again Well I certainly hope we can sort this mess out into a situation we can all feel generally pleased about. This sort of thing is where democracy, that most offencive of all words, comes in rather handy. On the side note of my art work, I certainly hope that I can one day make a career of it. My studies are directed at History for my practical career, for being an artist tends to rely mostly on chance, despite how good one is at drawing. Though as I say, if I can make a job out of it, I shall. Do you mind if I put some more of my GL art up here? For my page you know, I didn't want to do it too much before because it seemed like shameless self advertising Imp Hey The issue I was having with Imp was that he was refusing to listen to my arguments. I am trying to make a point about the Trivia sections, and he simply blows me off. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vhett']] 18:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives